Conveyor roller systems are used by the manufacturing and transport, as well as other, industries in the movement of goods. Conventional systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,418 and 4,279,377, employ rollers having gear teeth or sprockets affixed to an end for engaging a chain or a toothed belt coupled to a drive motor. One conventional system disclosed in US Pat. 5,348,140 (incorporated herein by reference) provides a plurality of rollers, each having integrally-formed around the barrel portion of the roller, a plurality of radially-disposed, recessed splines configured to receive a series of lateral projections, e.g. ribs, disposed on an inner surface of a drive belt. The roller and the roller conveyor system provide a cost savings over rollers having swaged or welded gear teeth or sprockets. To advantageously accommodate design considerations, the recessed splines may be integrally-formed about the barrel portion of the roller on at least one end or intermediate the ends. The disclosed conveyor system provides only straight conveying sections.